Whatever It Takes
by Jessiscrazy9108
Summary: Charlotte Rae Blake is Glenn's roommate and best friend. She also knows how to fight. This is how she affects the lives of the group and how they affect her life. That's if she lives long enough.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! this is my first stab at a walking dead fanfic so go easy on me. Hopefully you like the first chapter and give me some feedback. I have so many ideas for this story so I will post again soon depending on if i can steal my roommates computer charger (mine broke).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely related to The Walking Dead.

* * *

Charlotte Rae Blake was in her apartment with her best friend and roommate Glenn Rhee when shit hit the fan. They were sitting on their couch watching the local news when they heard screams coming from the apartment below them. When reports had started coming in that there was this cannibalism virus going around Charlotte had packed a bag with all her old hunting gear in it, some spare clothes, water, and food. She had also made Glen pack a bag as well and even though he had complained at the moment he could not be happier that she was there to think ahead for the both of them. The two of them made eye contact and Charlotte nodded and got up soundless and went to their packs and started getting ready to leave. She then strapped on her throwing knife holster around her right thigh and then another holster around waist and upper left thigh. Glen got up and moved the couch they were just sitting on in front of their door to give them a little extra time and then joined his friend, getting ready himself. It took them all of two minutes to get everything on and then walked over to the window with the fire escape. Charlotte walked out first with her compound bow in hand and an arrow notched ready to fly as she led them down. There weren't any of the infected in the ally yet but that was only a matter of time and they needed to move fast. Charlotte got off the fire escape closely followed by Glenn and they made their way down the ally to the street where the car was parked. They jogged to the opening and Charlotte slowed down with Glen following her lead and she came up to the opening slowly. they could see her red Ford Focus across the street and Glenn's was further down the road but they had to make sure the surrounding area was clear. Both of them could hear distant screaming coming from the main road just two blocks over and a sense of urgency washed over both of them. They look up and down the road three times before they darted across the street to Charlotte's car with her keys in hand. Charlotte knew pressing the unlock button might attract attention but it was faster so she went for it. They were a few feet from the car when one of the infected came out of the alley next to the car. Glenn stopped in his tracks and backed up a bit only to hear a gurgling sound come from behind them.

"Glenn! keys!" Charlotte had yelled to get his attention so he could catch the keys she was throwing at him. Charlotte then took aim with her bow and without a second thought fired her arrow through the infected's skull then turned gracefully and shot another arrow at an infected behind then made her way to her car where Glenn was already starting it up and peeling out of the parking spot as soon as I was safely in the passenger seat. Glenn knew all the side roads and got us out of the city within twenty minutes.

"Where do we go? What are going to do?" Glenn asked. He had started shaking and tears had started to form in his eyes but he pushed them back and glanced at his best friend. Charlotte had started rummaging through her pack and pulled out a map.

"We have to get onto the closest tallest mountain or a woodsy area somewhere not to far away cus there will be too much traffic, but I can find us food in the woods and I can protect us until its safe to move on." Charlotte scanned the map and pointed to a place on the map and started giving directions to Glenn.

"Char, I can't believe you killed those guys." They had been driving for about an hour at that point when Glenn had whispered what had been weighing on him since he got in the car. She looked at him and took a deep breath before answering him.

"You've seen what they do Glenn. One of those 'guys' had blood dripping from its mouth from god only knows who. Bottom line its us of them and I chose us and I would do it again and again no matter what. This is the world we live in now and we have to adapt, if we don't then we're dead." He held eye contact for a few seconds before nodding slightly and looking back at the road.

* * *

We drove for a while and was getting close to our destination. They were on a winding road on the side of a small mountain and it had started to get dark out so they pulled down a dirt road and pulled off the road a bit. Charlotte and Glenn then got out of the car to stretch their legs.

"So uh, what do we do now?" Glenn asked looking across the top of the car at Charlotte and she met his eyes with her piercing gaze letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm not really sure Glenn, maybe try and find a group with people we can trust if there even is a group like that. But until then we watch each others back and survive."

We decided to sleep in the car that night taking shifts till morning with the keys in the ignition just in case. When Glenn was sleeping and Charlotte was on watch she used that time to reflect on how her messed up life had prepared her for the world ending. Her mom had died during childbirth, so it was just Charlotte and her dad for most of her life. Her dad was in the military so they moved around a lot. This caused Charlotte to become a loner never really having a friend her whole life growing up and getting constantly picked on and bullied. One day when Charlotte was around eight, she had come home with black eye and her dad decided it was time to teach her how to defend herself. After a few years of self defense and martial arts training from her father she found she actually enjoyed it and started to show interest in weapons too. The bow was her main focus but her dad also trained her in throwing knives and in shooting guns too. Her dad was a hard and serious man but he loved her and gave her her best chance. When she was sixteen her dad died in service and she became an orphan. She kept her skills sharpened in the foster system constantly getting in trouble for beating up other kids. Then she turned eighteen left the system and moved to Atlanta. She met Glenn and they quickly became friends deciding to be roommates. They've been living together for the past couple of years. As her thoughts drifted to Glenn she looked over at him and smiled to herself. He was one of the best things to ever happen to Charlotte, her first real true friend. No matter what Charlotte will do whatever it takes to protect what she cares about.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all so I binged watched TWD again yesterday and then had a nightmare about zombies but I wasn't scared too bad and it actually gave some ideas so whatever. Also I wanted to give a big shout out to y2j591 for being my very first review and to everyone who fallowed/fav my story I hope you guys like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Walking Dead.

* * *

Charlotte POV

It's been fifteen days since we left Atlanta and only five days since they blew it up. Glenn and I have been hiking a few miles from our camp for the past two hour, I was looking for something to hunt and Glenn was watching my back. We're a good team, I was able to focus on the hunt and it helped that he was fast and quiet. I've already caught two squirrels but I was hoping to find something bigger. I was currently tracking a deer or at least I think I was, I'm still a little rusty. We were silently walking through the forest when we heard something we hadn't heard in a long time, people. Glenn and I had somehow managed to walk into a campground full of people.

"Holy shit Glenn." I grabbed his arm and pulled him down behind a bush. We made eye contact and I could seen in his eyes what he wanted to do. He so desperately wanted to be around other people, to be in a group, and it scared me. We didn't know these people and they could be dangerous for all we know.

"Char look!" Glenn had popped his head up and was looking at people around the campsite his eyes were wide like a man seeing a lake after walking through a desert with no water. I sighed I knew I had to at least scope out the place before deciding to leave so I popped my head up and took a look around. What I saw almost brought tears to my eyes. There were children playing as their mom's watched them sitting in lawn chairs chatting away as if they were on a camping trip with their families and friends. I was so shocked and consumed with what was in front of me that I didn't notice someone sneaking up on me until it was to late. There was a startled cry from Glenn next to me and I felt something press up against my back.

"Well what do we got here?" I stood up slowly with a nudge from whoever was behind me. Once I was up straight I moved, I pivoted to my right and grabbed at the weapon that was pointed at my back and pushed whoever was holding it away with my left hand causing them to stumble back more out of surprise but I succeeded still holding onto the crossbow in my arms aimed at the bigger man holding Glenn.

"Let him go" my voice was steady when I spoke and the man I disarmed started to walk towards me and in one quick movement I held the crossbow with my right hand and pulled my pistol from my holster with my left hand and pointed it at the smaller man making him stop where he stood. I kept the crossbow aimed at the bigger man holding Glenn as both men stared at me in confusion and curiosity. I could here rustling behind me and then four men came out and I suddenly had two guns pointed at me and blunt objects raised all aimed at me. I locked eyes with Glenn and he look terrified and I couldn't let him get hurt so I knew that if I couldn't fight my way out then I had to talk my way out. I very slowly put my gun away trying to seem less threatening and put the crossbow on the ground and put my hands in the air a little bit.

"We mean no harm to you or your camp. We were hunting for food and we came across you by accident." I locked eyes with the one that I had taken the crossbow from. He was actually kind of hot in a rugged dirty way and I didn't break eye contact with him until a strong intimidating looking man spoke.

"Are there more of you?" I looked at the man and I could tell by the way he stood that he was in charge so I slowly turned to face him and looked him in the eyes before responding.

"No its just me an my friend, we got a small little campsite about eight miles east of here. I was trying to track a large animal but now I'm thinking I was tracking one of you. We didn't mean to startle y'all but when we found you we weren't sure what to do. We haven't seen anybody for a few weeks now, we are just as surprised to see you as you are to see us." I saw them all look at me with doubt in their eyes and I sighed glancing over to Glenn still being held by the larger man who winked at me when our eyes met. I rolled mine and turned them back to the leader waiting for him to give an order that could end in my death and Glenn's, I was scared shitless.

"Its just the two of you, how'd you guys even make it this long?" There it was, they think that just because Glenn and I are small that were weak but they are sadly mistaken and I would be happy to prove it given the chance. I once again rolled my eyes and scoffed at the big group of men surrounding me.

"Don't underestimate me, or it might come back to kick ya in the ass." I saw the crossbow guy smirk at my comment and the big guy even laughed, the leader was not as amused but I could see a hint of a smile on his face. As I looked around at all the men I realized that this was our perfect opportunity to join a group and I wasn't going to pass up the chance to keep Glenn safe and a big group was a lot safer than just me and him. I forced my body to relax trying to give off a less dangerous vibe and took my only chance while crossing my fingers.

"Look, I know this was a weird first impression but honestly Glenn and I have been talking about finding a group for a while now and you guys look like a nice group of people even when your pointing a gun at me. I think we would be a huge asset to your group and we would feel safer in a group. Basically what I'm saying is that we want to join y'all." They were all staring at me with wide eyes shocked at my statement. The older man had lowered his gun and the big black guy and the hispanic guy and both lowered their weapons as well.

"What do you mean by you'd be an asset?" I smiled knowing that question was coming and looked around and spotted what I was looking for. There was a squirrel climbing a tree a few yards away so I very slowly reached down and grabbed my compound bow I had left on the ground, and I grabbed an arrow from my quiver slung over my back. Everyone had raised their weapons again but I didn't care I raised my bow and fired nailing the squirrel to the tree with my arrow a smile breaking out on my face as I looked at the leader. He seemed shocked but he lowered his gun and nodded to the big dude holding Glenn who released his hold dropping Glenn to the ground, then the leader stepped forward with his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Shane, welcome to camp." I stepped forward to shake Shane's hand and smiled.

"I'm Charlotte, but you guys can call me Charlie."

* * *

AN: Yay I finally got to use her nickname I really wanted that in the first chapter but it just didn't fit anywhere and I couldn't just start randomly calling her Charlie. I really hope you guys like it and please give me some feed back or just words of encouragement or well anything really so I know if you guys like it or not.


End file.
